Lair of black
Lair of black is the other half of the sixth episode of the rebel joker war. As it begins commander fil and his squad of 5 troops arrive at the black tower but apon arrivel discover that the tower was modified since the previous mission to it. After arrivel fil and 3 other troops enter the tower via secret entrence while troopers niner and bel guard the van. Withen moments the 4 make their way to a secret room and encounter 4 red jokers lead by a red joker lieutenant who attack them in the resulting shoot out the lieutenant is killed when fil cuts him in half using a sword however he survives thanks to the legs being prosthetic thankfully fil kills him once and for all when he quickly decapitates him with ease. With the troops dead they then infiltrate the tower in the process discovering that black joker is on his way back to the tower decideing to ambush him when he arrives. After landing in the hanger of the tower fil and his squad of troopers comfront him as a result a brief skimarsh ignites during which black joker is wounded when his legs are slit by fil and 2 of fils troops were killed by black joker attempting to cut him off. After escaping to the control room where he has his legs healed by gold joker Doctor. He orders his 8 white jokers To cut off their escape in the process black joker traps fil and the last trooper in the tower and has a bazooka armed white joker destroy the rebels van killing bel and niner in the process however a peice of debris from the tank also hits the white joker sending the trooper onto the streets killing him on impact. Meanwhile fil and his last trooper resume their search for black joker but in the process a trapdoor opens on them sending the trooper falling into the molten steel trap below killing the trooper instantly but fil uses a tow cable to climb the pit and therefore survive. Moments later though black joker unleashes his mutant bull known as bor who comes in and attacks him. After a short battle bor is killed by fil however fil was injured in the fight but keeps moving regardless of his injury. After this black joker has been completely healed of his injurys and leaves to hunt fil down escorted by his 7 white jokers. Moments later fil finds the entrence to the control room but as he attempts to sneak in fil is quickly confronted by 4 of the 7 white jokers all of whom where killed by fil but in the process he is then confronted by black joker who reengages him in a duel during which though black joker sneaks out a pistol and fil is then shot as fil collapses black joker says that he coming for the other commanders next but fil avenges this by throwing a bladed shariken at the control room this shariken then cuts Doctor in half which kills him and damages the system controls to the tower. After this fil dies of his injuries and black joker walks away with his remaining 3 guards. In the first post-credits scene black joker walks into the secret room with his guards and reveals that with fil and his squad dead he has provin himself worthy as commander of the empire and as a gift he shows his guards the secret compartment of the room revealing that black joker plans to steal a cube of unknown power to rule the world with. after this he along with his guards depart to a blockade of the empire in front of the city hall consisting of an ultra tank and 6 super tanks. In the second rebel troopers are reviewing the footage fil captured as well the security footage of the tower revealing that the shariken that fil threw at the control room had a built in computer/transmitter in the process discovering his plans to steal the cube and his location with the location verified the rebels dispatch an army of rebels lead by 212th troopers waxer and boil and rebel commander ponds to capture Prince Albert. Category:Episodes